Emma Calero
*Emmy-Wemmy *Snow White *Amelia Padelia *Bird girl |Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 17 (August 30, 2001)|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Female|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Senior (12th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = Lawful Good/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 5'7|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Underweight: 104 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Talking to animals *Calling upon animals *Understanding animals *Translate animal language into english *Singing *Playing guitar|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Grass|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 562|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Louis *Marmalade *Gwen *Ryan *Zack *Erica|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = : *Angela *Kendrick|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Zack |Row 15 title = Body Count|Row 15 info = 0|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Figure Skating *Speed Skating |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Ethnicity|Row 19 info = Bolivian, French and English|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Emotional|Row 16 title = Voice Actress|Row 16 info = Unknown}} Emma Calero is a character created by Darkest Shadow. She also the best friend of Louis and Alexis. She is one of the main protagonists in the original series. General Info Emmanuelle Julie Calero is a seventeen-year-old human girl living in Autumn Springs, Connecticut. She lives with her mom, Lorraine, her dad, Richard, and her little sister, Melissa. She used to live with her older sister, Wendy, as well, until she went to college. Her room is on the top floor of her little household. However, what's unique about it is that there is barely any electricity. All of her electricity in her room is ran by rapid animals. When they're tired, Emma takes care of them and brings in the next set. She has a huge adoration of animals and cares for each and every one of them. She goes up in the treetops and throws tea parties with them. Everyday, she would go outside, and lots of animals would join her in her walks, cloud watching, or events. Her life isn't revolved around animals though. She also has a pretty good music career as well. She plays the guitar very well, which Louis helped her learn. She also has a beautiful voice that attracts animals into her own room. History Emma is the second born child of Richard and Lorraine Calero. She was raised in a small home in Chapel Hill, Tennessee along with her older sister, Wendy. The four of them lived happily in the countryside for a long time. A few years later, Emma gained a little sister, Melissa. The three girls were perfectly normal, except Emma discovered a special talent. When she was in the third grade, her class went on a field trip to discover the wildlife at a zoo. Everything was going perfectly fine, until they had to line up to get back on the bus to school. One kid was missing;this kid was Emma. She decided at one point to veer away from the group of kids to discover the wildlife for herself. She decided to climb into a lion pit, with three, blood-thirsty lions. However, the young girl was not afraid. People started to gather around to see what all this monstrosity was about and they were petrified. As one of the lions roared at her in attempt to scare her, she stood there and smiled. She walked over to another, and started petting his mane. The lions then roared again as they started to chase her. As all three were about to devour her, she put both of her hands up to "try and shield herself". However, this "shield" worked, as the lions did not eat her whole, but instead licked her face and snuggled up against her. This was just in time for her teacher to find her. She was mortified, but her classmates stared at her in amazement. They wondered how she can do such a thing. She climbed out of the den and waved goodbye, as the lions started to whimper. Though her teacher did admit it was impressive, she got a week's worth of detention for sneaking out and her parents grounded her. One day, while she was locked in her room, she noticed that birds would normally gather around her window. There were about eight of them. They all sang their strange birdsong, some landing on her head, and some on her arm and hand. She sang along, but it was like she understood what they were singing about. They were singing about a great source of evil. This is not at all what she expected. Suddenly, it started to rain, and a terrible lightning storm hit her house. Many of the birds flew into her room from her window. It was quite noisy and they started to ruin things in her room, like ripping the sheets, knocking over books, and laying their waste all over. Suddenly, her mother came into her room, and though some birds managed to fly out, the others started to attack her. Emma screamed "Stop!" and suddenly, all the birds stopped attacking her mother. She told them to leave her room, and every single bird left. Her mother demanded an explaination, and Emma was completely speechless. It's like she can manipulate animals or something. One day, when she was around 12 years old, she escaped her home to head into the forest while her parents were away. Wendy and Melissa had no clue that she went missing. For years, she has been trying to figure out why animals are attracted to her, and she can command them at her will. She whistled a certain song, and suddenly several animals circled her: bears, wolves, deer, birds, sheep, everything! She was confused. Very, very confused. They weren't angry. She stroked the bear's head and started to pet the wolves and deer. Instead of demolishing her, they showed her love and affection. They followed her back to her house, riding on one of the bears, like some sort of princess. She could hear Wendy and Melissa shouting her name, she called back and signaled for them to move faster. When they arrived at her house, they were angry and started to growl at the two sisters. Emma told them that they aren't to be harmed and to treat them as they treat her. Personality The best way to describe Emma is extremely well-behaved. She is obedient to every command that she is given. This could also make her easy to be manipulated by others. She doesn't have discipline from her parents, nor her sister, but behavior reports and expectations are high for Emma and her sisters. She always tries to stay well-mannered so others can view her as a nice girl. Emma is biocentric, putting animals as the most important thing in life. All kinds of animals seem to really like Emma. Every day, new animals come into her backyard for affection, care, or patching up. Sometimes, animals would go into Emma's room and ask her to sing or play a song on the guitar. Whether it's birds, rabbits, frogs, dragons, or snakes, Emma has a way to get along and be friends with them. Emma tries to be a neat-freak. She keeps everything nice and organized, like her room. She does an awful lot of cleaning around the house to keep it tidy. Unlike most people, she has an affinity to clean rooms and sometimes gets her animal friends to help her. She doesn't have OCD over it though. She is also taught very strict rules that make her somewhat elegant and proper. Some of these include straight posture, raising her pinky while drinking, and making sure that her feet aren't dangling. Physical Appearance Emma stands at 5'7 and weighs in at around 104 pounds, which is rather skinny for most girls her age. She has a pretty face with fair skin. She has long, wavy brown hair with bangs on the side and goes down below her waist. Her eyes are a beautiful golden light brown, almost orange color that shines in the sunset. Powers and Abilities Understanding Animals Emma is basically an animal magnet for all living animals big and small. It is unknown how, but it is said that Emma gives off a welcoming presence to all animals and somehow tames the wild ones without even moving a finger. She sometimes loves being around animals more than she likes being around her human friends. At first, her parents thought that this was a huge problem, but over the years they understood Emma's ability. The animals that Emma befriends can be summoned at any time through a specific call. Each call represents a type of animal that will be summoned. It could be one of them or a hundred of them. If she ever needs help with anything, she can use a call to make that animal appear in no time flat! She can manipulate them to do whatever she pleases, though she usually doesn't ask for much. Sometimes, with clever enough thinking, she can use her animal call ability as a battle strategy. Emma gets very emotional after an intentional animal hunting, so what she would do is call an army of strong animals to run them over. She will only use animals to battle against humans. Never against other animals. Emma is also has a "supernatural" talent to communicate with all animals. This is very difficult to do because she knows so many types of species, and it's basically learning a new language for each animal she encounters. She can also translate to other humans what they are saying. She will do anything to befriend these critters. A few times, the animals rejected her friendly presence and attacked her, but she still got through to them somehow, like magic. She still has a few bruises and scars from attacks. She will also act as the animals guardian, savior and protector. She gets highly emotional when someone shoots an animal for hunting and will probably call an art. Animals Emma has a few pets in her house. * Fluffy: Her pet cat, Fluffy is a Persian Cat that Emma got as a gift when she was 11. She is now 6 years old, and lives in Emma's room * Butterscotch: The family dog, Butterscotch is a Golden Labroador that her family got in 2014. Though he is much closer to Melissa than with Emma, he still enjoys to come in her room. * Giselle: Her horse, Giselle is a brown mare that her friends got her for her 16th birthday. She used to ride horses at a stable a few towns over, so she knows exactly how to ride and take care of her. * Melody: Her parakeet, Melody is the first bird Emma kept for herself. * Flame: Her mockingjay, Flame is one of the few of the birds that still exist. * Fish: Emma keeps a fish tank in her room for several goldfish. Only six of them are still alive. * Courage: Courage is a Siberian Tiger cub that Emma frequently brings home to take care of. He is from Erica's Siberian Tiger Santcuary. Emma can also summon several animals at her will * Birds * Rabbits * Siberian Tigers * Deer * Bears * Squirrels * Butterflies * Lions Skills and Talents 'Ice Skating: '''Emma has a passion for ice skating. She got into the sport when she was young when she was blown away by the talented skaters at the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics. She is much more fond of Figure Skating, but she can gladly blow anyone away with fast speed skating. Emma has been training in figure skating for about five years. She is a graceful and fantastic skater and makes the hardest skills look pathetically easy. She adores the sport and has potential to go far. Her favorite skills are spins, such as laybacks, I spins and biellman spins. Her favorite jumps are lutz and salchows, and her favorite spiral is the side spiral. However, Emma has also taken part in the complete opposite of figure skating, speed skating. Whereas one needs grace and beauty to be a good figure skater, Emma uses sheer force and fast times to compete in this dangerous event. She started it in 2015 and has been absolutely incredible at it. '''Music: '''Emma has always been a great singer. She doesn't really sing in public though. She actually sings in her own backyard and her own house. Her singing also attracts all sorts of animals. Lots of people say she has the voice of an angel. She also sings around Louis and his friends, and it never gets annoying. Emma can also play guitar. At first, she was absolutely terrible at playing it. So bad, that not even animals would peek out her window. Then, Louis taught her how to play, and she just took off. She loves playing on her porch, or the deck. Relationships Family Emma is equally close to both her parents. Her mother always said that Emma would end up being something special, but when she revealed to have some unnatural power, they thought she was an abomination. However, like family normally does, they ended up adapting to it and viewing it as her own gift. They love her very much. Wendy is Emma's older sister. Wendy dearly loves Emma and misses her away in college. The two got along great when they lived together and she always looked up to her to as a help in life. Melissa is Emma's little sister. Emma loves her sister, though she has tried numerous times to help her follow in her footsteps, Melissa is just weirded out by it. Melissa has a recurring habit of destroying Emma's peace with her animals. Zack ''Main Article: Zack and Emma Zack and Emma are currently boyfriend and girlfriend. Out of all of the hot and spunky girls DiLaurentis High has to offer, Zack chooses Emma because he thinks that she has a very generous vibe and wants a loyal girlfriend. Before they were dating, Emma already viewed Zack as charming and attractive and patiently waited for the day he would ask her on a date. Emma came to surprise him in 2018 when Zack flew down to England, and wanted to be on the plane with her lover when he left. However, when Zack told Emma that he wanted to stay in England for a while longer, she ended things with him, saying that she doesn't want to wait for something that isn't going to happen. Louis Main Article: Louis and Emma Louis is the person that Emma trusts the most out of all of her friends. Ever since the two got on that miracle train ride together, they knew that they were going to be best friends. Over the years, the two started hanging out, up to the point where they got used to spending a lot of time with each other every day. He's also the only boy Emma's family would ever allow to sleep over. Marmalade Main Article: Emma and Marmalade Marmalade and Emma have been best friends since the day they met. When the whole school thought she was nuts because she could talk to animals, Marmalade was the only girl who believed her, and that started to sprout a bond. Emma even bought Marmalade her pet puppy "Fluffy", and in return, she did everything she could to make Emma somewhat popular. Gwen Main Article: Emma and Gwen Gwen and Emma are very relatable. Since the two of them were often misunderstood throughout their earlier years, they started talking about the empathy the two had for each other and became good friends. Emma was the one who helped Gwen she the light and beauty of the world instead of living in darkness. Ryan Main Article: Ryan and Emma Ryan and Emma had a shaky relationship. When the two first met, Emma was the first and the only one to realize that Ryan was a smoker, and she was the one who convinced him to stop. Emma is the first person, besides Gwen, that saw Ryan perform necromancy. Erica Main Article: Emma and Erica Erica and Emma are good friends. The two talk a lot and enjoy each other's company. She even Eric built Emma a sanctuary for Siberian Tigers. Later, Erica hired Emma to take care of the abundance of pets at her pet house. Nick Main Article: Nick and Emma Nick and Emma are good friends. Emma doesn't really talk to Nick as much as he talks to her. Often times, Nick would scare away the animals that Emma is seen around. Trivia * Emma tries not to curse. * When Emma was originally designed, she was a girl that lived in a freezing tundra and was able to magically wield ice at her will. * Emma strongly dislikes math and science. * Emma can't roll her tongue. * Emma is the only virgin in her friend group, as she is very against it. ** Marmalade pushed her several times to "just get it over with" with Zack. ** Zack has tried numerous times to convince her to have sex with him as well, as he thinks she would be "very pleasant". * Emma has never done drugs or drank alcohol before. * Emma hates cheerleading and only watches it to see Marmalde, Erica, and Dawn. * Emma sometimes likes to take Giselle for a ride around her town, which draws a lot of attention. * Several people call Emma "Snow White" because she talks to animals. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Characters Fluent in French Category:Heroes Category:Guitarists Category:Singers Category:Musicians Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Category:Grass Category:ABranch